Chances
by daiyna.x
Summary: ZeldaxIke. Zelda disappeared three years ago with a text message for help ,now everyone in smash mansion worried, they all go and investigate -with no results. But they found her, at Ike's home asking for his help...


**Hi from Daiyna.x this is my first multi-chap fic! I sorta had to change Ike's attitude here slightly, well I made him a little anti-social in the story, please don't be mad!**

Zelda sighed, her sea blue eyes staring blankly at the dark churning water beneath her. She should have been feeling seasick like always, but she didn't – no, maybe she _couldn't_ – feel things anymore. She didn't want too; she had tried to force all her feelings away from her, ultimately pushing her friends away as well. Not that the last one was by choice, she blamed her father for that one.

"Stupid old man," she grumbled, leaning against the railing, the coolness seeping through her thin coat. "I could just _hate_ you . . ."

It had all started after the Tabuu incident in Subspace – her father had seen her on the six o'clock news network from the plaza, with Luigi and Ike on either side of her discussing what had happened. Well, they sort of explained, there were some things people didn't need to know about. When she had returned to Hyrule, her father summoned her to the Throne – that was _never_ a good sign. Lord Cid, with the help of Vincent, berated her for spending so much time with males so publicly. She wasn't a proper Hyrule woman; she was loud, outspoken and _wild_ . . . the proper Hyrule woman only spoke when spoken too, doted on her husband and _never_ acted out of term.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the memory . . . as if!

_Zelda walked to Throne, warily looking at her father and the Council that sat around him. Making eye contact with them, she inwardly smirked – she had no plans of __**ever**__ becoming the proper woman they desired. "You called for me, father?" she said, stopping in the middle of the room._

_Her father nodded, indicating to the chair in the middle of the room. "Please sit, we have some things to discuss."_

_Zelda slowly walked over to the chair, dropping herself unceremoniously into it. "Make this quick, alright? Peach's calling me this afternoon – Ike's birthday is in a couple weeks."_

_She let out a laugh as she said that; Peach had told her that is was supposed to be a surprise. She hadn't told Ike, and wasn't planning to tell the mercenary either – if he knew, he probably wouldn't be in Delfino Plaza when they showed up. Zelda rolled her eyes; that was their Ike. _

_She couldn't __**wait **__to see him though . . ._

"_Zelda?"_

"_Huh?" She totally wasn't listening._

"_You're too be married; we'll make you a proper woman."_

_Married? She thought. Her mind on a totally different page, she shook her head, holding back a laugh. "I doubt he'd agree to that."_

"_He already has."_

_Zelda paused, an eyebrow raised. ". . . are we talking about the same person?"_

_Vincent shook his head, placing his hand on Cid's shoulder, the older man tensing. "Miss Lighto,(Zelda's last name) you know you must marry in order to take control of Hyrule. As a woman, you're unable to run –"_

"_Excuse me?" Zelda glared, forcing herself to remain sitting and failing. "I refuse to be a figure head so some guy can get our throne."_

"_It doesn't really matter what you will or will not do," Vincent sighed. "You must learn your place in the company of men and you __**will**__ marry and you will become the proper woman."_

"_I'll never be anyone but myself," Zelda commented idly. "If you wanted me to be the proper woman, perhaps you shouldn't have sent me out to Smash Mansion – gawd!"_

"_That was a mistake on our part," Cid said, standing up. "As of today you will not be leaving Hyrule without an escort –"_

"_What about Ike's surprise party?" Like hell she wasn't going. "We've been through so much!"_

_Cid waved the comment aside. "Spending time with males so publicly – you know the goddesses wouldn't approve of this."_

"_He's my friend," she cut in with a glare._

"_As a Hyrule woman, and a Princess at that, spending time with another male gives off a bad impression." Zelda didn't respond, but raised an eyebrow at her father's words. "Seeing you on television with multiple men has brought lots of rumors about you, you're thought of not to be pure making your suitors turn away one by one."_

"_You think I had IT with Ike?" Zelda blinked and then let out a gasp, her hand flying to her mouth – had she just said that?_

_Cid glared at his daughter, quickly standing up, shaking off Vincent. Zelda glanced blankly at her father as he left the Council, the members following along behind him, approaching her. Zelda rolled her eyes as she stood up, a hand on her hip as Cid stopped before her. "No daughter of mine will talk so nonchalant about her social life – you have a long way to go before you're a proper woman –"_

"_Maybe I don't want to be!" Zelda yelled, her hands balling up into fists. _

_Zelda's eyes widened as her father roughly slapped her. "It's time you grew up and took your place, Zelda."_

_Zelda glared at him, fighting back the urge to bring a hand to her cheek – she wasn't going to show him weakness. Underneath his dark stare, Zelda fidgeted, her sea blue eyes eventually falling to the floor. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_You are going to be married to Lord Vincent here; he will make you into the proper woman."_

_Zelda blinked, looking around her father to Vincent. Inwardly she suppressed a shudder as she looked at the man approaching Cid and herself, his dark eyes piercing her like another certain male always did, and his dark hair short and he seemed to walk with a grace. _

"_Thank you for her hand, my lord," Vincent said, his eyes moving from Zelda's to Cid's and back again. "I will take good care of her."_

_Zelda suppressed another shudder, but placed a fake smile on her features. "I'm still going to Ike's party on the weekend."_

"_No wife of mine will be partying – especially with another male."_

_Zelda glared at him, sticking her tongue out. "I didn't remember asking you."_

_Zelda let out as gasp as Vincent pushed past Cid, roughly grabbing Zelda's arm and dragging her close to him. "You will listen to me, Miss. Lighto, or else. As of today, your friends – especially all those men – you will slowly push them away."_

_Zelda pushed back against his words, her hands trying to push him away. "Why should I listen to you? You don't care – you _never _cared before now!"_

_Zelda tried – and failed – to hold back a cry as Vincent hit hard across the cheek. She stumbled as Vincent let go of her, her hands quickly moving to her face as she glared heatedly at Vincent. "Bastard; if you ever –"_

"_Such language," Vincent shook his head as he tightly grabbed Zelda's upper arm, making the younger girl wince. "I suppose we'll have to work on that too . . . don't worry Lord Cid, Zelda will be the proper woman in no time at all."_

_Zelda fought back another shiver at Cid's words and the look he gave her . . . she didn't like it. _

_Where was Ike when she needed him? Wait, did she just think that?_

"Final stop: Delfino port. We'll be arriving in ten minutes, please pack your belongings and prepare to make port."

Zelda frowned, looking over her shoulder at the speaker box. She closed her sea blue eyes as she rested her head on her folded arms, she didn't have any belongings, not really. Rubbing a gloved hand under her eyes, Zelda leaned down to pick up the small backpack resting at her feet. She frowned as she picked it up, strapping it onto her back.

"How pathetic am I?" she mumbled to herself, the pack light on her back. "Twenty-two and I can fit all my things in a bag."

She shook her head, pulling her worn and thin coat closer to her smaller frame – not that it did any good to ward off the cold night. Her footsteps echoed against the metal flooring beneath her, feeling out of place as she walked across the deck, her sea blue eyes watching the people around her and those coming out of the small rooms the ship offered. She watched the people laugh, joke and horseplay before her – how she wished she could do that again, it had been so long . . .

_Three years_, she thought with a frown. _I wonder if he still lives here?_

She allowed a ghost of a smile to appear across her features as she saw the once small town. The town had grown slightly, a handful of lights still burning in the middle of the night. She sighed; Ike probably wasn't living there anymore. He was never one for crowds . . . and if Nicori (Sorry I had to change something's about Ike and Nicori is just a village I made up on the outskirts of Delfino) had gotten slightly busier, he'd have gone . . . Zelda frowned. She didn't know, she didn't know anything – she'd been cut off for the past three years.

_Zelda perked up as she heard a knock on the door downstairs. She inwardly grinned; Peach had gotten her text message. She had sent the princess a text message last night, asking for help and where she was. _

"_Peach . . ."_

_Zelda grinned brightly – she hadn't done that for weeks, it felt weird. She pushed herself up from the bed, the white covers falling away from her body. She bit down on her lip as she brought the covers back up to cover her body and the marks that adorned her once white skin. Securing the sheet around her tiny frame, she shivered as her bare feet hit the hardwood flooring. A hand on the wall for support, Zelda made her way towards the door, slowly opening it. As she moved into the hallway, her sea blue eyes trained on the stairwell, she could hear Vincent open the door._

"_What do you want?" she heard him say coldly. _

_Whoever was at the door wasn't that easily distracted. "Where's Zelda?"_

_Zelda's heart leapt, it was Peach. _

"_Zelda?" Zelda grit her teeth at the well played confusion in Vincent's voice. "She'd be in her room if she's even in Hyrule."_

_Creeping closer to the stairwell, Zelda reached a hand out for the railing before pausing. Her eyes widening, her body temperature rising, she cast a look down, cursing herself. The floor had creaked beneath her and everything had gone silent downstairs. Her mind called out for Peach, too frozen to actually call for the princess. _

"_What was that?" Nothing ever escaped Peach's ears._

"_That was my wife," Vincent said nonchalant with a shrug. "She's been feeling under the weather; I've been taking care of her."_

_Zelda rolled her eyes. Sure he was taking care of her . . . she couldn't leave the house without his permission (which was never) and his harsh ways of treating her – like she was nothing but dirt . . ._

"_I see," Zelda could hear the doubt in Peach's voice. "When you see Zelda . . . you let her know we were here, we'll be in town for a couple days."_

_We? Zelda's mind shouted. Who was she with – was everyone here?_

"_The town square is your best bet," came Vincent's final response, the door closing. _

_Zelda sighed; she was going to get in trouble again. She leaned back against the wall, slipping down against the wall, resting her head on her knees. She was a fool sending Peach that text message. She heard Vincent locking the door up downstairs – she shuddered, she dreaded him coming upstairs – when she heard Peach's voice from the open window above her head. _

"_She has to be here somewhere . . . you saw that message, she's in __**trouble**__, Ike."_

_Ike was here? Her heart beat picked up, he was worried about her. Or, did he just come because Peach asked, demanded, he came too? _

"_Miss. Lighto . . ."_

_Zelda flinched, pressing her back against the wall as Vincent's voice drifted upstairs, anger in his tone. She sucked in a breath as she retreated back into her mind – she didn't want to get hurt again. Zelda looked blankly back at Vincent as he came loudly upstairs, stopping before her. She didn't look at him – she didn't want too._

"_Where is it?" She knew what he wanted, but remained silent. "Where is your damn cell phone?"_

"_Hidden . . . it's mine."_

_She let out a cry as Vincent roughly grabbed her arm, dragging her small frame up off the floor. She winced as he tightened his grip, her arm feeling numb. She tried to pry his fingers back, but that only made him grip her tighter. "You belong to me, miss. Lighto," he whispered in her ear, making chills go up her spine. "Whatever belonged to you is now mine as well. If you give me that cell phone, I won't be as rough on you."_

_Zelda stared at the floor beneath them – he wanted her last lifeline . . . _

"_It's . . . in our room . . . safely hidden," she whispered, running a hand beneath her eyes. _

_She let out a gasp as Vincent let go of her arm, dropping her unceremoniously to the ground. "You're such a good wife . . . the proper woman."_

_Zelda held her head high, trying to blink the tears away that threatened to fall as she made her way towards Vincent's room. She held the sheet close to her body as she walked, aware that Vincent's eyes stayed on the sheet's hem and the way his hands had lingered on her bare shoulders._

_It was going to be one of those nights . . ._

Lost in her thoughts, Zelda jumped, letting out a stifled scream as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Her sea blue eyes widened as she whirled around, her hands falling away from her thin coat; the coat fluttering open as the zipper had been broken a while ago.

"W – What do you want?"

As she looked closer, she noticed that it was only one of the sailors that worked on the ship. She tried to smile at him, something she hadn't done in ages, as he looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Are you okay Miss?"

Zelda nodded slowly, her body relaxing as she sighed. "I'm fine . . ."

She smiled at him as he ushered her towards the ramp onto the harbor docks. Zelda frowned as she saw the many people milling around – no one would be waiting for her. She doubted they _ever_ wanted to see her again – probably thought she was dead – she hadn't been seen for the past three years. She shook her head to the sailor as he asked her if anyone was waiting for her arrival. She was aware of his eyes looking worriedly after her as she left the ship, disappearing into the crowd.

"I hope Ike's here," she mumbled to herself, heading into the once small town.

Her footsteps sounded against the cobbled street as she dodged people here and there. She was aware of the looks that they threw her when they thought she wasn't looking. Zelda didn't care as she sat down on the rim of the now working fountain in the middle of the town, she knew people would look down on her appearance, who wouldn't?

She hadn't seen the sun for the majority of the past three years so her once tanned skin looked white in a sick sort of way she thought. She ran to catch the ship before it left the Hyrule harbor. She twirled one of the loose strands around her gloved finger, maybe she should cut it again . . . she _**never**_ had liked really long hair; she'd only done it so Vincent would leave her alone. The clothes she wore seemed to draw even more attention to her; in a town that hardly ever slept to see a young girl like that wandering around town in a worn out pair of pajamas, an old, worn and broken coat sizes to big covering her shivering body.

Zelda sighed, ignoring the looks and whispered words she heard about herself from the people passing her by – she had expected it. They thought of her of an attention seeker, someone just looking for a good time; _why else would she be in pajamas _they whispered.

Her bag sitting beside her, Zelda unzipped the small bag, her gloved hands sifting through the things she had managed to hide throughout the year. A couple shuriken's sat in the bottom of her bag, a couple pieces of her favorite clothing and her cherished mementos filling the rest of the bag. She smiled when she found the small porcelain container she had gotten for her nineteen birthday – Ike given it to her – and delicately pulled the top off, a worn, folded picture inside it.

She smiled as she unfolded the picture. "I wish we could go back to that day," she mumbled, running a finger over the photo.

It was taken just after everything had ended in Subspace and before she had gone back to Hyrule. Everyone from Smash mansion was in the photo, even Shiek was in it. Of course the Shiekah hadn't wanted her photo taken, but had been dragged in by Red, somehow Zelda didn't think the blonde minded, a small smile on her face. Peach and Marth had their hands intertwined, Snake and Link each had a cup of something in their hands, Kirby was on Meta Knight's head, other smashers also did there own pose and she noticed herself flashing a peace sign to the camera, Ike behind her. She hadn't noticed it at first, but the more she looked at it, she noticed that the mercenary had been looking at her.

She always wondered what that meant . . . what _would_ have happened had she **not **gone back to Hyrule.

Slowly, she folded the picture back up and placing it in the container, stowed it carefully back into her small bag. She wished she still had the bracelet, Ike had bought her a bracelet which had the Triforce on it, and it was _so_ pretty. But, when Vincent found it, he threw it out much to her tantrum.

"She's almost as strange as he is, do you think _he_ summoned her?"

"Really? Do you think he'd want _her_?"

Zelda's head snapped up. She knew they were talking about her, but . . . who was _he_? She forced back the wish, the hope that they were talking about Ike. Quickly, Zelda picked up her small bag, making her way towards the two girls – they couldn't have been any older then she was.

"Excuse me."

The girl's paused, looking back at the da haired woman in pajamas. They fidgeted as Zelda came to a stop before them; obviously they'd hoped she wasn't talking to them.

"What do you want? We're in a hurry."

Zelda looked their clothes; they had to have been expensive. No doubt, they believed she was beneath them; not that she blamed them, she _was_ beneath everyone. "I heard you talking about a man. I actually came here looking for someone, but I don't know if he still lives here . . ."

The girl's let out a laugh. "I _told_ you she was here for him."

The second one nodded. "I suppose so," Zelda noticed her nose curl up as she shot a look. "That Manor at the top of town – the guy never leaves it. I can see why, he just _calls_ people like you. See he is social – why don't you go see him?" The second one said to her companion, wiggling her eyebrows.

Zelda rolled her eyes, leaving the two giggling girls behind her. If it was Ike – he wouldn't want their company, especially not in the way they thought. She couldn't see Ike having a one night stand with anyone, not after his past, especially not with airhead girls like that.

"Will you remember me, Ike?" she asked herself as she made her way out of the bright city, her sea blue eyes locked on the looming manor.

She noticed that the closer she got to the old Luigi Manor, the darker the city became, drawing Zelda's attention that the houses didn't stretch out this way. The streetlights were mostly off as well, the odd light flickering ominously. Zelda didn't pay the streetlights any attention, she seemed to like the darkness better, and she was used to it.

Reaching the Manor, Zelda paused outside the iron gates that surrounded the property. She bit down on her lip, her fingers curled around the bars of the gate. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she pushed against the gate, the metal swinging open quietly. Sea blue eyes looked across the property, from what she could see, it looked immaculate. The grass seemed cut, and there was a stone path leading up the old Manor. The Manor didn't look as horrible as it did years ago, the windows and door had been replaced, the sidings had been redone and a porch had been added onto the front.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda moved forward, stepping onto the property. She could hear the Iron Gate close behind her, wincing as the Iron Gate clanged loudly as it collided in the slight breeze. She felt her heart stop as a light turned on in the old Manor, and if her memory served her correctly, it was the living room.

"It's just Ike, it's just Ike," she chanted to herself, forcing herself to continue up the stone pathway. "It's just . . ."

She froze, halfway up the stone pathway as the heavy front door opened, a silhouette in the doorway. "Who's there?"

Zelda's voice caught in her throat – she'd know that silhouette anywhere. Although his red cape wasn't on him, she could tell. The silhouette was tall, dark hair fell across him, and from the bulge on his hip which no doubt held Ragnell and what looked like a glint of light off his one hand, she knew.

"Ike."

It was only a whisper, but she knew he would be able to hear her through the wind and the music and yelling from the city below the Manor. Her sea blue eyes locked on the silhouette, making her way slowly up the stone path. She watched the silhouette, pausing as she noticed his hand moving to the holster on his hip.

"Whatever you want, go away. I doubt I'm interested."

Zelda shook her head, dropping her small bag onto the ground. She felt her body go numb as she moved closer, shaking her head as Ike's silhouette move to close the front door. "Ike . . . don't; I need your help."

She saw Ike pause; she wished she could see his face. Being this far away from him, she had no idea how much she had really missed him.

Ike paused, his hand on the doorknob. That voice – it sounded so much like Zelda. He shook his head; he couldn't allow himself to believe that was Zelda. The sweet princess had disappeared three years ago much to his grief, after all these years . . . he had finally convinced himself Zelda had died. After that text message she had sent Peach asking for help, saying she was in big trouble, no one had heard from her. Her phone was disabled, saying that the number was no longer in service. They never located her in Hyrule and nobody really knew where she was. Vincent, Cid's second in command, had taken control of Hyrule – something Zelda _**never**_ would have allowed if she was still alive.

But that voice . . . it _sounded_ just like her – but like a broken woman at the same time.

He closed his navy eyes momentarily, his grip tight on the doorknob. "Zelda . . ." He had never mentioned it to anyone, but he _missed_ the younger princess.

"Yes . . . Ike, I . . . I _**need**_ your help."

Ike opened his navy eyes, pausing as the younger woman appeared in the dim light from his hallway. Her hair was longer; she was thinner and paler then him and was dressed in pajamas a coat that clearly couldn't have been hers. His mind went blank as the girl stood there, biting down on her lip as she ran a hand up her other arm – all ticks that Zelda did when she was nervous about something. Ike shook his head . . . she was _supposed_ to be dead . . .

"Zelda . . ."

He watched as Zelda glanced briefly at him before returning her eyes back to the grass. He didn't know what to say as he saw the traces of unshed tears in her eyes as she briefly locked eyes with him. She seemed so different . . . not like the hyper woman she had been; she would have just run up and pushed him aside before flopping onto his couch, telling him she was staying the night. Zelda . . . she seemed like she didn't even want to come near him, like she was _**afraid**_ . . .

"Where have you been?" he eventually asked, breaking the silence.

Zelda didn't say anything, she didn't move. Zelda wanted to say something, to run and hug the mercenary she'd thought about for the past three years, but etiquette made her stop. _He _**wasn't** hers . . . she was _taken_. She shook her head, feeling the tears come to her eyes as she thought that. She let out a sigh as she brought her gloved hands to her eyes, running them underneath. Distantly, Zelda heard the sounds of Ike's crunching steps underneath the grass, her body freezing as she felt Ike's hands rest on her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Slowly, Zelda brought her hands up; grabbing a fistful of Ike's shirt as he tentatively brought the confused girl closer to him. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Zelda shook her head, pulling away from Ike, her grip falling from his shirt. "I can't . . . I shouldn't be here . . . I have to go, I'm sorry."

Ike shook his head as Zelda turned away from him, heading away from him. Ike shook his head, reaching out for Zelda, gripping her arm. He blinked as Zelda let out a scream as he stopped her, he quickly let her go. Ike watched as Zelda brought her arms close to her body, dropping herself to the ground, drawing her knees up. Ike raised an eyebrow at her actions, before kneeling down beside her.

"You're not going anywhere tonight Zelda, you need some sleep."

Zelda shook her head. "I can't . . . he'll wake up and I won't be there."

Ike shook his head, picking Zelda up effortlessly. He frowned, Zelda seemed lighter then she had been the last time he'd seen her. Zelda shook her head, trying to protest, demanding to be put down, but it was wasted on Ike. He easily carried her into his house, closing the door with his foot. He sighed as Zelda shifted in his arms, her sea blue eyes closing.

"I _knew_ you'd come for me, Ike."

Ike sighed, a frown marring his features at Zelda's mumbled words as he started up the curved stairwell. What had happened to their cheerful and energetic princess?

**Hoped you liked it! Please read and review! **


End file.
